Fracturing and Falling
by Cittykat17
Summary: The Code of the Warriors is collapsing.  This could be the end of the Clans as we know it, and it isn't because of a threat form the outside.  Blatent disrespect for the way of the Warrior will be their end... or, a new begining?


**A/N- I am starting my first online Warriors story! I am going to try to make it a little more different from the original series to keep it interesting.**

* * *

><p><span>THUNDERCLAN<span>

**Leader-** Lizardstar- skinny grey tabby tom with very long canine teeth and green eyes

**Deputy- **Bearstep- massive dark brown-and-black tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Goldenpaw)

**Medicine Cat-** Birdstep- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Apprentice, Fallingfeather)

**Warriors- **Silvertooth- silver-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncescar- small tan tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Sweetapple- pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Barkthroat- brown tabby tom with a deep voice and amber eyes

Skyclimb- tall blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white ears (Apprentice, Brackenpaw)

Redfall- bright ginger tom with green eyes

Cinderscratch- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Hollowbreeze- white she-cat with piercing, ice-blue eyes

Elmleaf- black-and-white tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Owlpaw)

Beeflight- golden she-cat with black paws

Purplethorn- jet-black tom with blue-violet eyes (Apprentice, Doublepaw)

Blacksprint- black-and-grey tom with blue eyes

**Queens- **Salmonnose- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a strikingly pink nose (mother of Redfall's kits)

Wildspike- bight golden, spiky furred she-cat with huge green eyes (expecting Barkthroat's kits)

**Apprentices- **Goldenpaw- white tom with golden eyes

Fallingfeather- very attractive jet-black tom with green eyes

Rainpaw- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenpaw- dark brown tom with white underbelly and tail-tip and green eyes

Owlpaw- light brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Doublepaw- brown-and-tan she-cat with green eyes and extra toes

**Kits- **Creamkit- cream, long furred tabby she-kit with white paws

Copperkit- copper-colored tom

Flamingkit- white tom with bright ginger patches

**Elders- **Yowlclaw- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Acornheart- brown tom with amber eyes

Emberstripe- dark grey tabby tom greying at the muzzle with amber eyes

RIVERCLAN

**Leader-** Jetstar- jet-black tom with a white tipped muzzle

**Deputy- **Softfeather- small silver tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat-** Weedvine- very dark grey tabby tom (Apprentice, Sleekpaw- jet-black tom)

**Warriors- **Greendive- dark blue-grey tom

Yellowsplash- black she-cat

Brownheart- light brown tom with white paws

Duckfur- grey-and-white tom (Apprentice, Streampaw- pale grey tabby she-cat)

Minnowfin- dark grey-and-white she-cat (Apprentice, Cloudpaw- sleek white tom)

Taillash- very tall pale grey tom

Thornedtooth- spikey black-and-white tom

Paintedhorse- pretty brown-and-white she-cat

Narrowbranch- unusually skinny grey tom

**Queens- **Grasstail- tan she-cat (one kit)

Reedfur- white she-cat with black, grey, and bright ginger patches (three kits)

Shadedfish- dark grey she-cat with white toes, chest, and tail-tip (one kit)

Goosepetal- brown and white she-cat (expecting kits)

**Elders- **Darkscar- very dark brown, heavily scarred tom

WINDCLAN

**Leader-** Gingerstar- pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice, Moorpaw- big tan tom)

**Deputy- **Twigcloud- skinny, elderly, brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat-** Threelegs- three-legged dark-grey tom (Apprentice, Eveningpaw- jet-black she-cat)

**Warriors- **Dampheart- silver tabby tom

Chillbreeze- dark grey tom (Apprentice, Spottedpaw- tan she-cat with darker flecks)

Runningrabbit- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwing- pale brown-and-grey tom

Whiskerweb- skinny grey she-cat with white stripes (Apprentice, Stormpaw- tall dark-grey tabby tom)

Shortfoot- very pale ginger tom with short legs

Mouseeyes- brown tom

Tallpelt- cream tabby tom with a bushy tail

Roseear- brown tabby with black ears and tail-tip

Rootfang- tortoiseshell tom

**Queens- **Sedgepebble- grey-and-white she-cat (two kits)

**Elders- **Tanlimb- white tom with tan legs and tail

Jaggedrock- heavily scarred greyish-brown tom

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader-** Locuststar- long-furred, grey-and-white tom with a bobtail

**Deputy-** Milkpelt- creamy-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat-** Pinestorm- massive dark brown tom with black stripes

**Warriors- **Hawthornstripe- black-and-white tom

Greyclaw- dark grey she-cat (Apprentice, Hazepaw- very pale grey she-cat)

Dawnfog- ginger tabby she-cat

Lionfrost- golden tabby tom (Apprentice, Bluepaw- black tom)

Frogtail- white tom with dark ginger patches (Apprentice, Herbpaw- greenish-grey she-cat)

Pebbledust- white she-cat with grey-and-black flecks

Darkdrop- black tom with slightly lighter tabby stripes

Ripplestrike- dark tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice, Smokepaw- dark grey-and-white tom)

Silentdawn- mute golden tabby tom

Swantalon- white she-cat with black toes (Apprentice, Raggedpaw- black-and-white tabby she-cat)

Sparrowcloud- brown tabby tom

Swiftflare- reddish-brown tom

Dewear- silver tabby tom with white paws and ears

**Queens- **Larkface- scarred black she-cat (expecting kits)

Fernspots- ginger she-cat with white underbelly (two kits)

**Elders- **Mothbreeze- small grey she-cat

Duskpool- Mothbreeze's identical twin

Ravenmist- grey-and-black tom

* * *

><p><strong>AN- If I have accidentally repeated any names from the books, feel free to tell me. Thanks, and no flaming.**


End file.
